Dragon Ball Surviving Sayian's Episode Zero- Final Hour.
Episode Zero-Final Hour is the opening movie of Dragon Ball SS. It is the only episode that does not fit into a saga due to the fact it is set at the end of Planet Vegeta, even though people place it in the Raditz Saga. Its also a retelling of both Dragon Ball Minus and The Father of Goku. Summary The story takes place in Age 737, four years after King Cold and King Vegeta's alliance. The opening sets Bardock and his crew on an assignment to exterminate all the life forms of Planet Kanassa. After the planet is seemingly devoid of all other life, Bardock and crew rest up and celebrate their victory. The Members of Bardock's crew playfully tease Bardock about his Wife and newborn son Kakarot, claiming that the low leveled son of Bardock well be sent out to conquer some other planet in two weeks time. Bardock, however, does not trust this and tells his crew he believes Frieza, the new leader of the Cold Empire, is up to something. The crew joke that Bardock shouldn't worry because it is not for Sayains to be concerned for their kin. The next day, they head out to go back to Planet Vegeta. At the same time, Raditz, Bardock's oldest son, has been tasked with teaming up with Prince Vegeta and Nappa, who has been assigned to protect them by King Vegeta the 3rd. While annoyed at this, Nappa states that a job's a job. Doing this time, Raditz gloats and says he will prove to everyone that he is the most skilled Sayain they'll ever know. Vegeta, on the other hand, keeps bashing Raditz, calling him nothing but a low level, and he should feel honored to team up with The Prince of All Saiyans, which includes Raditz and his whole family tree, and even comments on the times he had seen Raditz be beaten up easily. Raditz claims that does not matter because he will show him on their mission that he will kill all of the inhabitants of the planet, and that he does not care to know the name of it. All the while Nappa keeps getting annoyed at both of their arguing. A few days later, Bardock returns to Planet Vegeta to find his wife Gine in one structure, who greets her husband with an embrace. She also informs him that Raditz is already a fighter and is working with Prince Vegeta. Since they are far away, though, they have not returned yet. Bardock asks if Kakarot is still in the incubator. He was, but it has been three years, so she will take him out soon. Kakarot had gotten big, and looked just like his father. Bardock looked long and hard at his son, then tells Gine he will steal an attack ball in the night. They will send Kakarot to another planet. Gine questions Bardock, who reassures her that it is for Kakarot's sake. Frieza seems to be planning something; he has a premonition of death. Even so, Gine says it is not like a Saiyan (specifically Bardock) to worry about his children. Bardock shoots back that her "softness disease" spread to him too. With the tyrant himself, Frieza, talked to both Zarbon and Dodoria with the Ginyu Force, Sorbet, Berryblue, and Kikono about how the Sayians keep getting stronger, and the legends of a Super Saiyan who could also become a God. Frieza decides to destroy the entire Saiyan race. Back on The Unknown Planet, both Vegeta and Raditz with Nappa babysitting them destroyed all the life on the Unknown Planet. Raditz still acted cocky and stated that it was too easy. Vegeta for once agreed with him while Nappa admits he too was having fun. Later on that night, Bardock shoulders the pod with a crying Kakarot as they take it to the launch site. Gine suggests they all run away, but Bardock says it is no use since they would immediately be found with scouters. Gine nervously says to her son that if his father is just overthinking this, they will come for him right away. Bardock warns Kakarot not to look for too long at the full moon and that they will tell Raditz about this as well. They tell Kakarot "You absolutely have to stay alive. See you around." Kakarot presses his face against the glass as his pod rises up. Bardock says to watch out for the Galactic Patrol as the pod shoots off the planet. Bardock puts his arm around Gine as Kakarot's pod disappears into the sky. Also nearby, Cooler and his men watched as Kakarot pod was moving past their ship. Salza asked him if he should blow it up or if they should tell his brother or father. Cooler, however, states that he will do no such thing, claiming that if a Saiyan is scared that Frieza is planning something that it would also mean this is Frieza's mess, and that Frieza will have to deal with the consequences. The next day, on the day of Frieza's plan, Bardock is told that he and his team were assigned to take down the inhabitants of Planet Meat. Bardock, still not trusting Frieza, agrees and then decides to head out only to soon discover his friends are all dead. Bardock's team was massacred by Frieza's henchman Dodoria and his elites. He battled the ones responsible and defeats them all, but is easily overwhelmed by a single mouth blast from Dodoria. He is left severely injured, but manages to make his back to Planet Vegeta. After coming back, Gine sees Bardock in his weakened state. Bardock tells her what happened and then decides he knows that Frieza is planning to destroy Planet Vegeta then and now, so if he was, Bardock would make sure he wouldn't do it so easily, and if so, he will go down fighting. He then decides to tell Gine to find a pod and get off the planet. Gine at first is unsure of this, but Bardock tells her it's the only way and to destroy her scouters so Frieza wouldn't find her. Gine sadly accepts and then runs into a pod room to grab a pod while Bardock tries to stop Frieza. In the final hour, Gine indeed found a pod and, worried for Bardock, her children, and the other Saiyans, rushed to get inside of it. What the mother of Kakarot did not know as she was blasted off into space was that the corrodents of the pod were set for "Earth in twenty four years", which was a prank an unknown Saiyan had set for one of their comrades, meaning she would be frozen for that long before she could rejoin her youngest son. Back with Raditz and Vegeta, the two Saiyans have had their fun. The Sayains hear a message, which stated that they will have to come back home. Raditz asks Prince Vegeta if they should do so, but Vegeta says to leave it be; they will just pretend they did not hear the order. Nappa argues with this, not wanting to disappoint King Vegeta, but Vegeta says his father will understand. as Frieza's men are gathered in his room on his ship to see the fireworks (as well as to make them not question their loyalty to see what would happen to them if they devy him), they all suddenly see Bardock fly up with Dodoria shocked to see that Bardock survived his attack. The Saiyan then demands to face Frieza one-on-one. The tyrant, however, sees no point in it and instead sends out his soldiers to deal with the pest. Bardock, annoyed Frieza is not taking him seriously, starts beating Frieza's men away one after the other while demanding that Frieza comes out to face him like a man. After which, Frieza is bored of this and then comes out of his ship. Bardock begs Frieza to give it his best shot and states that this will change his, Gine's, and their childrens' fate. Frieza does not answer Bardock and just laughs as he fires a Supernova at Bardock, which also destroys Planet Vegeta. Frieza and his remaining men leave as the planet was destroyed. It is revealed that Bardock somehow survived at the skin of his teeth and is floating through space. The air then freezes him as he then crashes lands on an unknown planet. Back on their planet, Nappa is informed of the horrible news and then sadly tells Vegeta and Raditz, who were both devastated in their own ways: Vegeta, because he would never be able to be the King of the Saiyans while Raditz was thinking about his parents, it being unknown to him that in this timeline they are both still alive. The movie ends with Grandpa Gohan finding the baby Kakarot and renames him "Goku". As for the rest, well... you know the story. Major Events * Frieza destorys Planet Vegeta * Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta are all told what has happend to Planet Vegeta * Bardock comes face-to-face with Frieza for the first time Battles * Bardock, (Great Ape) vs. Kanassan Commander, Demetrious, Toolo, and Kanassan warriors * Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa vs Unkown Bug Aliens * Bardock's Planet Elite Force vs. Team Dodoria * Bardock vs. Team Dodoria * Bardock vs Frieza Minions * Bardock vs Frieza Appearances * Bardock * Tora * Fasha * Shugesh * Borgos * Raditz * Prince Vegeta * Nappa * Gine * Frieza * Dodoria * Zarbon * Captain Ginyu (Unseen) * Sorbet (Unseen) * Berryblue * Kikono * Kakarot * Salza * Cooler * Dordoria's Elite Changes in the Timeline * Bardock and Gine survive Planet Vegeta's destruction. The former barley Surviving Frieza's Supernova (Frieza lowered his power slightly, seeing no need to use more) and the latter because she found a pod that will trap her for twenty four years going to the same Planet as Kakarot aka Goku. * Nappa and Raditz both show a softer side with Nappa, sad at the fact he had to tell them of Planet Vegeta being destroyed by a meteor, and Raditz feeling bad for his parents and little brother slightly. Also note that Vegeta picked on Raditz because of his low ranking family tree. * The Ginyu Force, Sorbet, Berryblue, and Kikono are present when Frieza decides to blow up Planet Vegeta. * Cooler and Salza see Kakarot's pod escaping days before Planet Vegeta's destruction as oppose to Revenge of Cooler when they saw it on the day of Planet Vegeta's destruction. * This story is a mixed between Dragon Ball Minius and Father of Goku. * Bardock does not get his future vision powers. Trivia * Gine getting a pod to leave Planet Vegeta is based on MasakoX's "What if Gine went to Earth with Goku" with the small change that, unlike that story, Gine goes alone in this one. * Raditz's backstory is based on Dragon Ball Zero. * Bardock's personality is a mix between both his origanal incarnation and his new one. He is simply a fighter who cares for his family because of Gine "rubbing off on him" like he said, but he is still brash and easily angered like all Saiyans usually are. * Nappa having a small temper with both Vegeta and Raditz's argument is to show that he has a short fuse which will come back to bite him in the Vegeta Saga. * Vegeta is shown to have a selfish personality only because he is the Prince of Saiyans, but secretly he too felt bad for his father and loved ones dying by Planet Vegeta's destruction.